Sasuke's Mind
by Fanny Amatir Author
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta sama seseorang, tapi dia bingung harus bilang apa. Akhirnya dia pun rundingan sama anikinya. Dan ternyata, anikinya bilang sama teman-temannya bahwa Seorang Sasuke Uchiha akan menembak seseorang, gimana kejadian selanjutnya, di TKP!


Ohayou Minna~ Fanny datang bawa fic baru lagi nih…~ Bukannya Update KL, malah bikin fic baru. Hehe, gak punya ide lagi, nih… Ini pun Cuma terfikir satu kata doang… Xixixi... Ya sudahlah, langsung saja. Jangan lupa review ya!~ ^^"

Disclaimer : All of is chara is masashi's but, this fic is mine ^^

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru n sdikit ItaKyuu

Warning : **GaJe, Kesalahan dimana2, jelek, tidak menarik, pendek. DLL**

Sasuke's Mind

Naruto Uzumaki. Itulah namanya. Seseorang yang telah membuatku gila. Kenapa? Karena, bagiku, ia orang yang sempurna. Pemuda yang… Manis. Pemuda? Ya, ia memang seorang lelaki, tapi tetap saja ia manis. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir bahwa aku gila. Ya, aku juga berfikir demikian. Singkat kata, aku menyukai Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki. Ia begitu sempurna dimataku. Mata sapphire-nya yang sangat indah itu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi, apa ia menyukaiku? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia menganggapku sebagai rival. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat menyukai rivalnya? Tapi, begitulah aku.

Sebenarnya, banyak saja wanita yang tertarik padaku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini 'kan, tampan, pintar, dan keren (narsis banget sih). Tapi tidak demikian dengan Naruto. Hanya ia saja yang berani denganku. Bahkan menganggapku rival-nya. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti dia. Justru itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik dengannya.

Ingin rasanya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Hanya saja, ke-Uchiha-anku terasa mengikatku. Harga diriku. Aku tidak mau nantinya ia akan menolakku. Sepertinya aku harus berunding dengan aniki-ku. Ya, nanti aku akan menemuinya.

-##-Skip Time-##-

"Bagaimana, aniki?" tanyaku pada anikiku setelah kuceritakan semuanya. Yah, hanya pada aniki saja aku bisa bercerita. Kalau cerita pada Tou-san… Ih, memalukan. Kalau sama Kaa-san… tidak terbayang olehku. Lebih memalukan lagi. Ia kan wanita. Jadi, lebih baik sama aniki. Walau diejeknya sekalipun, ia tetap member jalan keluar (ya pintu *author di chidori*) yang terbaik.

"Dasar, baka ototou! Kau lemah soal cinta! Payah!" jawabnya.

"Justru karena itulah aku bertanya padamu, anikiiiii!" teriakku ditelinga-nya. Ya, aku memang begitu jika sedang frustasi.

"Aku bisa tuli, ototou!" jawabnya.

"Hn" jawabku lagi. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huh. Sudahlah! Aku tidak jadi membantumu!" ancamannya membuatku bergidik.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang aniki." Jawabku pasrah.

"Ini masalah gampang, ototou-chan!"

"Aku bukan perempuan, Usuratonkachi!"

"Kau tinggal menyatakan perasaanmu saja, mudah kan? Cukup bilang 'aku-suka-padamu-aku-ingin-kamu-jadi-kekasihku' saja. Gampang kan?" katanya.

"Tapi, itu adalah hal sulit buatku, aniki. Bagaimana jika aku ditolak nanti?" kataku memelas. Seperti anak kecil.

"Tenang saja, ditolak itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, beri waktu untuknya untuk memberi jawaban, lagipula, jika sudah kau katakan, rasanya lega, 'kan?" jelasnya padaku.

"Ya, baiklah. Terimakasih aniki." Kataku.

Aniki-ku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa salah?" ia malah bertanya balik.

"Hn"

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal." Kataku saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya-nya

"Kau pacaran sama Kyuubi kan? Kakaknya Naruto." Kataku sedikit menggoda. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh, itu, anu, i.. iya" jawabnya sambil tergagap "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, nothing. Aku pergi dulu." Kataku seraya melangkah pergi. Pulang dari tempat aniki, au membeli 2 kalung berbentuk hati yang sederhana saja. Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada Naruto besok.

-##-Skip Time-##-

Hari ini, aku deg-degan sekali. Rencanaku, sih sederhana saja, aku akan membawa Naruto keatap sekolah, memberinya kalung yang ku beli special untuknya kemarin dan menyatakan perasaanku disana.

(Jam Istirahat)

"Hey, Dobe, ikut aku sebentar!" kataku pada 'calon kekasihku'. (dasar Sasuke, ngarep bener, ntar kusuruh Naru-chan nolak lho! *author di lempar fuma shuriken*)

"Hah? Kemana Teme?" Tanya-nya

"Aah, sudah jangan banyak Tanya, ikut sajalah!" Jawabanku tidak memmuaskannya. Banyak cewek-cewek fujoshi yang mulai berbisik-bisik, dua diantara mereka adalah Sakura dan Ino. Mereka fujoshi SasuNaru, sepertinya, mereka tau bahwa aku memang menyukai Naruto.

"Iya – iya!" jawab Naruto.

Lalu, aku menarik(menyeret)nya ke atap sekolah.

"Hey, ini kan tempat favorite kita! Apa yang-"

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan protesnya aku sudah memotong perkataannya dengan berkata,

"Aku suka padamu, Naruto!Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." tanyaku to the point sambil berlutut dihadapannya. Kulihat wajahnya, muncul semburat merah di pipinya dan wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

"A-apa yang k-kau b-bilang tadi, Sasuke? A-apa a-aku tidak salah d-dengar? A-apa kau benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya sambil tergagap.

"Aku bilang, aku suka padamu, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Kau tidak salah dengar. Dan, aku benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha. Sseorang yang sangat menyukai, mencintai, dan tergila-gila pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki." Jawabku sambil memberikan kalung yang kubelikan special untuknya

"Aku ingin kau memakainya, Naruto. Apa kau menerimaku?" tanyaku.

Aku menunggu jawabannya. Ia masih Nampak tidak percaya, tapi, ia mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku. Tanda ia menerimaku. Kini, giliran aku yang tidak percaya.

"Kau menerimaku, Naruto?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya" jawabnya.

"SELAMAT!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara banyak orang. Ternyata, Itachi-nii memberitahu bahwa, aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Naruto hari Ini. Sialan kau Itachi! Semua teman-temanku ada disana. Mereka memberi selamat, bahkan, Kyuubi juga ada.

"Wah, rasanya ada yang kurang, deh." Kata Kyuubi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mereka belum melakukan first kiss." Jawab Kyuubi dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Oh, iya." Kata yang lain serempak."

"Nah, ayo, lakukan Sasuke…" kata Itachi dengan wajah menyeramkan. Aku sih senang – senang saja, tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Iih, Kyuubi-nii apaan sih?" katanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Ayolah, cepat lakukan! Aku sudah susah-susah bawa kamera, nih!" jawab Kyuubi enteng.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendorongku ke arah Naruto. Tak dapat dihindari lagi, kami pun berciuman. Awalnya kami berdua sama-sama terkejut, tetapi, aku menikmatinya, lalu diciuman itu, aku memeluknya, segera saja tiga orang (Kyuubi,Sakura, dan Ino) memotretnya.

JEPRET!

"Jepretan pas! Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Ino.

"Pas banget." Jawab Sakura.

"Sama." Jawab Kyuubi. Lalu, ia memamerkan hasil fotonya ke Itachi.

"Uwah, keren banget! Kau hebat Kyuu-chan!" seru Itachi.

"Hehe, tentu saja, Kyuubi gitu lho!" jawab Kyuubi bangga.

"Hey, sepertinya ada yang menikmati waktu berdua disini." Kata Neji.

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah aku dan Naruto yang asyik berduaan dipojok. Kami kaget karena dilihat seperti itu.

"Tenang saja teman-teman, aku sudah merekam kemesraan mereka, kok!" seru Ino "HAHAHAHA…."

"Horee!" teriak mereka semua.

Kini, kami berdua Naruto memakai kalung hati itu. Tiba-tiba lonceng berbunyi.

"Nah, kita semua harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing." Perintah Kyuubi.

"Baik." Semua menjawab.

Aku menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan ke kelas bergandengan tangan.

"Teme…" panggilan Naruto sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Aishiteru…"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Oh, Eh, i-iya, aku sangat suka. Bagiku itu adalah kata terindah yang pernah diucapkan Naruto Uzumaki untukku."

"Terimakasih…"

"Ah, tidak, justru aku lah yang harus berkata demikian, dear…"

"Okay, My Love…"

"Love you, dear…"

"Love you too, dear.."

Lalu aku mengecup keningnya.

Kemudian, aku mengecup bibir manisnya.

Hangat… Aku sungguh menikmatinya… Kemudian, aku menghentikan ciuman itu sampai kami berdua membutuhkan udara. Setelah ciuman yang berlangsung selama 5 menit.

Lalu aku mengecup lehernya. Ia sedikit mengerang. Ku tanya, apa ia ingin aku menghentikannya. Tapi, ia bilang "Teruskan". Dan aku melakukannya Aku membuat 'kissmark', yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah milikku…

Selamanya…

* * *

><p><em><strong> FIN <strong>_

_**Uwaa, akhirnya fic GaJe ini selesai juga… Mohon review sebanyak-banyaknya ya… Aku butuh banget review2 kalian, karena, review kalian adalah dukungan bagiku… ^^ So, see you on the next fic! ^^~ **_

_**REVIEW!**_

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
